Field of the Invention
This invention is primarily concerned with an effusion source having its main application in molecular beam epitaxy equipment and a method for the generation of atomic and/or molecular beams from chemical elements or compounds such that the beams, when directed upon a substrate, produce grown layers (typically thin epitaxial films) of improved quality when compared to prior known layers. Although this invention is described with emphasis on Molecular Beam Epitaxy (MBE), the source of this invention and its features are not limited to use in ultra high vacuum (UHV) and/or MBE applications. The source includes a crucible, one end of which is open, the other end of which is sealed if using solid or liquid materials to create the beam or alternatively, if using gaseous or liquid materials or if using a remote source for materials, then with an input feed system at the normally closed end. The crucible is surrounded by a source body containing a thermocouple, crucible heater and other internal construction designed to provide a specific thermal environment for the crucible and for materials used therein.